Kehidupan Baru: Kehidupan Yang Normal
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Terinspirasi dari episode terakhir di anime. Tentang kehidupan baru Knives setelah 'diselamatkan' oleh Vash. Ayo baca dan jangan lupa review ya..


Disclaimer: It`s belong to Mr. Yasuhiro Naitou

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Pairing: Knives x Milly, Slight Vash x Meryl, slight Nicholas x Milly

Warning : Typo yang bertebaran dan masalah yang lainnya yang mungkin lolos dari penglihatan Aya.

Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah nonton anime Trigun episode terkahir. Sampai akhir Aya ga rela kalau Nicholas mati. Kan kasian Milly. Huwee.. Jadi, fic ini Aya buat agar Milly gak terlalu sedih. #dilempar sandal sama Meryl. Ah, sebenarnya cuma karena ketidakikhlasan Aya tentang kematian Nicholas. Malah curcol di sini.

Enjoy it! Aya harukawa`s fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Kehidupan Baru: Kehidupan Yang Normal<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" teriak Vash ketika masuk rumah.<p>

Ia baru saja pulang kerja. Vash dan Knives kini bekerja sebagai pedagang. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka selalu berhasil menjual dagangan mereka. Meryl tidak pernah mempertanyakan bagaimana cara Vash dan Knives menjual dagangan mereka. Walau ia penasaran setengah mati.

"Okaeri," sambut Meryl.

Hidung Vash bergoyang patah-patah alias dia sedang mencium bau yang menyenangkan.

"Kau membuat donat?" tanya Vash kepada Meryl dengan wajah berbinar.

Meryl mengangguk. Vash langsung menyerbu ke dapur dan dihadiahi sambitan sandal oleh Meryl.

"Setidaknya ganti bajumu dulu, Vash."

Vash mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya. Dan menatap manja istrinya, Meryl. Tidak ingin mengganti bajunya.

"Itu tidak membuatku berubah pikiran, Vash. Apa kau mau sandal lagi?" tanya Meryl dengan muka seram.

"Hieeee," Vash lari terbirit-birit ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

"Hah, dia tidak pernah berubah," Meryl mengusap jidatnya.

"Ya, dia memang tidak pernah berubah," kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

Meryl mundur dengan memasang kuda-kuda, namun ketika mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya ia langsunh tersenyum.

"Knives! Kau mengagetkanku! Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?"

"Ah, jadi kau tidak mengetahui kedatanganku? Aku tepat berada di belakang Vash ketika dia masuk rumah," kata Knives, "Meryl, sepertinya kau pun tidak berubah. Sampai sekarang hanya melihat Vash."

"E-eh?" wajah Meryl memerah lalu tertawa garing.

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Vash pulang membawa Knives dan bertekad menjaganya. Dan mereka menetap di desa kecil tempat Meryl dan Milly menunggu.

"Tapi, ini benar-benar suatu kejutan. Ternyata dia bisa juga menikah," kata Knives hingga membuat Meryl senyum-senyum garing.

"A-ah.. I-itu," entah kenapa Meryl tergagap. Mungkin karena malu?

"Ah! Aku juga ingat! Dia menikah karena pernyataan cintamu yang dahsyat itu, kan?" tuding Knives hingga wajah Meryl memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Emm.. A-ano, Knives," Meryl mencoba menghentikan Knives yang sedang meracau dihadapannya. Lebih tepatnya mengoceh untuk menggodanya.

"Tak kusangka. Hidup seperti manusia itu seperti ini. Menakjubkan," kata Knives tiba-tiba dan membuat Meryl tersenyum lalu menepuk bahunya.

Ketika sadar bahwa Vash tidak membunuhnya, namun malah merawatnya. Ia merasa marah. Ia lebih baik mati daripada hidup dengan manusia yang dianggapnya tidak sempurna itu. Namun, lambat laun ia harus menerima kenyataan.

Selama beberapa bulan hidup normal seperti yang dikatakan Vash, membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa pemikirannya selama ini konyol. Ada banyak hal yang membahagiakan dengan hidup bersama orang lain. Bersama dengan makhluk yang dulunya ia sebuat 'tidak sempurna'.

Lambat laun kepribadiannya pun mulai berubah. Bukan berubah aneh seperti Vash yang sering kali terlihat konyol. Ia berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Ia lebih sering tersenyum walau garis kekerasan masih tampak pada wajahnya. Dan jika ia lepas kontrol saat melihat bandit-bandit yang berbuat sewenang-wenang, Vash-lah yang menenangkannya.

"UGGYYYAAA!" terdengar teriakan Vash dari dapur. Meryl dan Knives segera menuju ke asal suara dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa, Vash?" tanya Meryl dengan raut wajah panik luar biasa.

Vash menoleh dengan tangan penuh donat dan mulutnya sedang mengunyah donat buatan Meryl. Ia tersenyum senang. Wajahnya persis dengan badut.

"Donat ini sungguh enak! Wow, aku merasa terbang!" jerit Vash lebay dan dihadiahi sebuah benjolan –cinta- dari Meryl.

Knives tertawa melihat pasangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya beralih kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang sering kali terlihat sedih ketika melihat wajahnya. Dan membuatnya ikut merasa sedih juga. Knives perlahan meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang sibuk bertengkar -karena donat- itu.

"Ah, Knives!" panggil Meryl yang melihat Knives akan segera pergi. "Kau mau menjenguknya, kan? Tolong bawakan ini!"

Knives menerima barang-barang yang diberikan oleh Meryl. Ia mengangguk senang. Dan ia segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Menuju rumah seseorang itu. Milly Thompshon. Seorang perempuan yang memiliki badan lebih besar dari Meryl tetapi memiliki hati yang sungguh lembut.

Pada awalnya ia sempat bingung dengan raut wajah Milly yang terkadang terkesan sedih saat melihatnya. Namun, Knives tidak ingin tahu terlalu dalam. Ia yakin, pasti nanti semua akan terkuak.

Akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang membuat Milly terkadang memiliki wajah sedih itu. Seorang pria yang bernama Nicholas D. Wolfwood telah meninggal karena pertarungan dengan seseorang yang bernama Chapel the Evergreen. Knives bukannya tak tahu nama itu. Ia tahu sekali. Karena ia-lah yang memberi perintah untuk Chapel agar segera menghabisi orang itu.

Entah karena fakta itu atau alasan lain, Milly selalu terlihat sedih ketika melihatnya. Membuatnya merasa bersalah sekaligus prihatin dengan keadaan Milly sekarang. Milly harus mengandung sendirian. Karena pria yang harusnya mendampingi dirinya sudah meninggal. Dan itu lagi-lagi karena dia.

Namun, Milly tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Ia malah menyambut hangat Knives. Entah terbuat dari apa hati Milly itu.

"Knives-san?" tanya Milly yang saat itu duduk di teras rumahnya.

Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Meryl, Vash, dan Knives. Saat ini Knives terpaksa menumpang di rumah saudara kembarnya itu. Karena Vash masih ngotot untuk memaksanya tinggal disitu.

"Ah… Hai, Milly," kata Knives kaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

"Ano, Meryl menitipkan ini padaku."

Knives menyerahkan bawaannya. Milly menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Wah! Puding! Senpai memang tahu kesukaanku!" kata Milly senang, "Knive-san, ingin mampir?"

Mau tak mau Knives mengiyakan. Bukan. Sejak awal memang itu tujuannya datang. Dan ia lega, Milly baik-baik saja. Dengan perut sebesar itu harusnya ia sudah kepayahan.

"Sebentar, Knives-san. Aku akan membuat kopi untukmu dulu. Knive-san suka kopi hitam, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Knives mengangguk. Ketika Milly masuk ke dalam untuk membuat kopi, Knives melihat sebuah figura yang berisi foto di teras itu. Sebuah foto dengan 4 orang didalamnya. Ada Vash, Meryl, Milly, dan sebuah pria berambut hitam. Ia yakin pasti pria itu yang bernama Nicholas.

Untuk beberapa saat dia terpekur menatap foto itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Knives-san," Milly keluar sambil membawa kopi.

"Ah, tidak," Knives terdiam sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan bicaranya, "Apa pria yang berambut hitam ini yang bernama Nicholas?"

Ia mengira Milly akan menceritakannya dengan menangis. Namun, Milly malah sebaliknya. Ia menceritakan pria itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Terkadang tertawa terkadang raut wajahnya berubah sebal. Benar-benar berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Seolah-olah pria itu masih hidup dan sedang pergi sebentar saja.

"Ah, Knives-san! Tahu tidak? Dulu kami pernah menyamar sebagai suami istri. Ketika menyelamatkan Moore dan Julius. Dan sejak itu jika bertemu, dia akan memanggilku 'my honey'. Sebutan yang kami pakai ketika menyamar. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan," ujar Milly mengakhiri ceritanya.

Knives masih terpekur menatap Milly.

"Knives-san?" tegurnya.

Knives segera sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Agak malu menyadari bahwa ia tadi terpesona pada perempuan itu.  
>"Ah, ya? Maaf. Ano, Milly. Apa perutmu baik-baik saja?"<p>

"Eh?" Milly sontak mengelus perutnya. "Ah, ya. Baik-baik saja. Baru 5 bulan."

Knives menatap tak percaya. Sepertinya, kehamilan Milly itu tidak cocok dikategorikan sebagai 5 bulan.

"Jangan seperti itu, Knives-san," Milly tertawa. "Sepertinya mereka kembar."

Knives langsung teringat pada Vash. Ia menatap langit. Sepertinya sudah terlalu malam. Ia harus bergegas pulang.

"Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, Milly," kata Knives setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Knive-san," ujar Milly sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dalam hatinya, Knives berharap dapat membahagiakan perempuan itu. Setidaknya ia ingin Milly menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Milly tersenyum menatap kepergian Knives.

"Dia tidak mirip denganmu. Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya," ujar Milly sambil menatap foto Nicholas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>AN : Wuah, fic yang pendek ya?

Oya, tentang kehamilan Milly, Aya cuma baca di beberapa situs kalau Milly itu hamil. Entah kenapa Aya langsung mikir, sebaiknya dimasukkan saja dalam cerita. Tetapi kalau yang sebenarnya Aya gak tau pasti sih.

Huwaa, gomen kalo tidak memuaskan. .

How about it? Review please?


End file.
